Current calendar applications for scheduling meetings often provide reminders before a scheduled meeting to remind a user of the occurrence of a pending meeting. Most reminders are provided to the user at some default time, such as a specific number of minutes before the meeting is to begin. While these reminders may suffice for users at a fixed locale, such as at their office, and have sufficient time to travel to the location of the meeting, it is problematic particularly for users on the go or who may be present at a location that is far from the meeting location. For these users, receiving a meeting reminder at a fixed time period before the start of a meeting may not be helpful. Current implementations of meeting reminders in calendar applications do not take into consideration a user's current location and necessary travel time to travel to the meeting location.